red_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Ideologies
Before the end, many forgot the religion. They were giving their lives for ideologies, some worshiped progress or reason, others just wanted to become part of something greater. In this new world differences between religion, legends and ideology slowly became something new. Sometimes similar to old faiths, but often deformed, many times just born from common passion and will to survive. People allways seek meaning in their lifes and ways to follow, even the apocalypse can't change what makes us human. Christian The apocalypse changed christianity, the old differences between denominations lost their importance in face of the new world. In 2234 the christian faith is mainly divided in two parts, and than into many smaller branches. Eastern Christian Majority of traditions and beliefs of this group takes form of combined eastern caltholic and many orthodox churches, which were havely repressed before the Great War by the Soviet Union and communist ideologies. Despite doctrinal differences betwean each other, eastern christians share same history and similar way of thought. Neo-Christian The Neo-Christians aren't a single church, but a combination of eastern catholics and various orthodox churches. Without strict rules and based on local religious leaderships, Neo-Christians mostly focus on similarities between them and basic principles of christian faith, while not paying much attention to individual and sometimes strange traditions of local communities. Jesuit Orginating in Jesuits Order, a split from catholic branch of Neo-Christian group. Since the martyr's death of Patriarch of New Jerusalem they boldly encourage forced conversion or removal of bandits, raiders and other dangerous unbelievers. Jesuits belife that only a strong, centralized faith with strict doctrines will bring peace, salvation and hope for better future. Tsarist Tsarist Orthodox Church, created by Tsar Nikolai of Steel Empire in Minsk. The church is based on traditional russian orthodox faith, and mostly focus on importance in restoring order, trust in rule of leaders and fundamental virtue of discipline. Tsarists belife that service to the country is privilege and that Tsar will protect the faithfull. Western Christian Composed of various european cristians, which remained outside of Soviet controll before the Great War. With majority of catholics, the destruction of Rome, death of Pope with most of the cardinals devasted western christians. Unprepared for such radical change and without leadership, the catholic church shattered, but its new branches still have much in common with old faith. Apostolic After destruction of Rome, in face of rapid decline of old catholic church the new apostolic church was formed by 12 surviving cardinals. The number of survivors was seen as the clear sign that the new faith must return to roots of catholic beliefs, the teachings of apostoles and restore papacy in New Watican, located in city of Avingnon. Apostolic church claims right to unite and lead people in this new world, to save their souls from widespread heresies. Cult of Saints After destruction of Rome, in face of rapid decline of old catholic church the new cult of saints slowly formed. The cult originate in Sicily, while not openly rejecting old catholic traditions over time they developed their own rites. They reject return of papacy and put strong emphasis on local religious authorities, as well as worship of various local saints as patrons. Anglican The Anglican faith is direct continuation of Church of England, which in face of apocalypse was forced to resist many crisises of faith, rise of neo-paganism and new heresies. The new church shares many similarities in faith and structure to their old form, but in the same time puts strong focus on cult of the Queen. Many anglicans worship Her Majesty, as well as whole ruling holy family in similar form to living dieties.